


The Quantic Miraculous

by Arctic5660



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic5660/pseuds/Arctic5660
Summary: What if Amelie Graham de Vanily was the guardian of the miraculous? What if Felix was Chat Noir? What if Félix had friends known as the quantic kids? What if the aquatic kids were miraculous fielder?First fanfic
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	1. Prologue

# prologue

Amelie Graham de Vanily never thought that she would ever end up where she is now. Of course the whole taking over her parents' entertainment industry empire and being married to her husband, whose family held stocks in basically every big business, was **not** a surprise. Her sister, though older, never was interested in taking over the family business. She married to that stuck up Gabriel and, well, Amelie supposed that they seemed to love each other enough. So neither her nor her parents decided to get in her way when she said that she wanted to change her name and be an Agreste. Her own husband, though holding a lot of stocks and being a board member of more than one company, loved her enough to abandon his own family name and become a part of the Graham de Vanily family. 

The fact that she had a wonderful son that is both cunning and intelligent was also not surprising as she herself was a great actor and her husband was an intellectual. So it only made sense that her dearest son would take his father's intelligence and her own acting abilities. Fèlix was their pride and joy. They both had wanted nothing but the best for their son so they provided him with all the best teachers that they could get to improve himself.

She wasn't even too surprised or sad when she lost her husband and twin sister in the same year. She had directed enough movies to know that life isn't always kind. Also, unlike the movie that she loves, she knows that life isn't so easy. Even when you die, your story won't truly end as those who know you WILL be affected. Every story is interlaced and as such life is far more complicated. It's because of this reason that after her husband's funeral, (and making sure Fèlix was asleep) she went and cried with her best friend, Audrey, on the phone for four hours to let all her feelings out. Immediately afterwards though, she wiped her tears, pulled herself together, went home and continued to plan for the board meeting she would have the next day as her husband had left everything he had to her. 

It was overwhelming but she managed to pull it off. 

She was Amelie Graham de Vanily for goodness sakes

She put everything in both empires in order and then continued to look after her son. Luckily she and Fèlix weren't alone. Fèlix had the quantic kids, though he'd never admit his care for them, and she had her friends and coworkers.

No, that's all still on the acceptable and expectable side of life. The thing that made her question all her life choices was the fact that she's currently at war with a man in a purple butterfly costume and the most hideous mask she had ever seen in her life while she was wearing a fox themed superhero outfit. Oh, and her allies were a bunch of thirteen-year-olds as well as an old man while butterfly man has a blue girl as an ally. 

Seriously, where did she go wrong ? 

She supposes that it was all because of that book she found years ago when she and her sister decided to take both families on a trip to Tibet together to celebrate the birth of Adrien and Fèlix. Then she found that book hidden in a crevice in the mountain they were climbing. It was a book with information about heroes and she decided to keep it for inspirational purposes. Especially since it contained such interesting ideas. 

I mean come on, magical jewellery? Also, she was sure that one of the figures in the book was Joan the Arc. That would be such an interesting movie. Especially with the whole being accused of witchcraft thing and that the jewellery grants magical powers, it would have made an interesting story. 

Then when visiting her sister the following year, she decided to go for a stroll while her husband discussed business with Gabriel and her sister took the boys to shop. She hadn't felt well and opted to stay in but at midday had felt much better and decided to do a bit of light reading beside the Seine. It was there that she met Marianne. She was a sweet old woman who seemed curious about her book. They talked and Marianne asked to borrow the book. Amelie didn't want to since she was a stranger but agreed to meet the old woman again the next day. 

When she met the woman, she had brought someone with her. It was the old man that she had helped cross the street earlier in the day. 

Amelie may have been cunning and calculating but she was still a decent enough person to show respect to the elderly.

They told her about the miraculous. 

She had passed their test .

(she thought it was a pretty weak test but oh well) 

They wanted her to carry on. 

She accepted if only because she didn't trust powerful magical jewellery with two people that may have probably gone senile due to age. 

Two years later master Fu retired. She took up the role of the guardian, the wielder of the fox and as one of the few witnesses of their wedding. That was over a decade ago. When Fèlix was no more than three years old. 

For several years afterwards, she quickly became known as Vixen, the wandering hero who often worked with a multitude of local heroes in various places. She travelled a lot while her husband had to stay in London for board meetings and Fèlix had school. She used the movies she directed as excuses to travel but Fèlix quickly made the connection between her and Vixen. Sometimes even she gets scared of her son's intelligence. He spoke to her in private when he turned six. Apparently, it was obvious to him due to Vixen always appearing where his mother went. She trusted him enough to tell him. He would have found it anyways. Fèlix was like that. She also made him promise not to tell his father. It'd make things much more complicated.

Fèlix did agree not to tell his father, but Fèlix then begged to be homeschooled and to enter the movie industry. His father was surprised but accepting. He was especially convinced since Fèlix seemed to want to spend more time with his mother. Amelie wasn't sure what she could have Fèlix do nor did she want Fèlix to be close to any danger but how could she say no to her precious child? Fèlix met the quantic kids during his first set recording. 

The quantic kids were a group of three prodigies Amelie has worked with a lot. Though young their talent in the entertainment industry is quite impressive. Their families also had quite a bit of influence in the entertainment industry.

Claude Estrade, a child actor with great talent but too much energy for even Amelie's taste, was the first to befriend Fèlix. Well, maybe forced a friendship with Fèlix was more accurate. Claude was an actor for the movie and had been bored since there were no other children in the movie he could play with. So when Fèlix showed up, Claude had basically kidnapped him and kept him in his dressing room for most of the day when he wasn't on set. They had **somehow** bonded over their love of the superhero Vixen while she was busy directing.

Which was really sweet and cute in Amelie's personal opinion.

Claude does have talent though. His ability to quickly change personas and his control over his body language at such a young age was incredibly impressive. Even Amelie wasn't that good when she was young. Thanks to him Fèlix learned quite a bit of the art of acting and how to spot a lie. Nowhere near as good as Claude but good enough. Claude was so good that he manages to trick other adults nine out of ten times when he's in trouble so he gets out of punishments. 

Claude proceeded to introduce Fèlix to his twin sister, Allegra Estrade. Allegra was a sweet and cheerful but oftentimes sarcastic girl who was a prodigy in music. At the mere age of six, she was capable of playing the piano, the guitar, the flute, the harp, the violin and the trombone. In addition to her musical genius, Allegra was also a dancer, skilled in ballet, modern dance and ballroom dancing. This caused Allegra to be good at reading people, their body language and their harmonies. She taught Fèlix how to read and understand people. What their intentions and interests are. How to spot the genuine from the fake. She was always the first to catch on other people's intentions but Fèlix comes a close second. 

Allan Sauvegarder was the last of the quantic kids to be introduced to Fèlix. Allen is a friend of the twins. Unlike Claude and Allegra who are performers, Allen worked more behind the scenes. Allan is a tech genius that made remixes among other things. It was because Allegra and Allan had worked together to make a remix of holiday songs that they became friends. He had a calm and composed demeanour in oppose to the twins' energy. He taught Fèlix how to keep a calm and calculating mental state at all times. He also taught Fèlix a thing or two about hacking among other things. 

Fèlix himself contributed to expanding his friends' horizons by teaching them HOW to deal with people. The quantic kids knew how to read people, but they didn't know how to plan ahead. That was something Fèlix could do though. It had helped her with planning on executing the movie. It was how Fèlix knew when and how to act. The fact that Fèlix knew which to act to pull off means that he was also a good actor choice for characters that were more technical. 

Watching as the four managed to scam a scammer that had wanted to trick the kids into helping them get a chance with their parents was really amusing. Somewhat scary but amusing nonetheless. 

It was when Fèlix was named an official quantic kid that Amelie knew for sure that Fèlix found himself a place he belonged. His name also quickly rose in the movie industry almost competing with Claude. Almost. 

He **did** manage to surpass his cousin though. Fèlix and Adrien were rather close, so Adrien actually helped him a lot in gaining fame and in practice. Fèlix would suddenly spout his lines and fool sweet innocent Adrien. Sometimes even Amelie was tricked. It was after Felix's third movie that he managed to surpass Adrien's fame. 

Everything was going so well. So, how did things end up like this?


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie and the quantic kids are in China when a monster appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter doesn't have anything to do with the movie that's coming out. It was just the first country that came to mind. Also, I realized how bad I am at making titles and villains so I apologize in advance for the bad writing.

Five years ago

It was another day on set. Amelie was busy with the making of a documentary about China while the quantic kids were with the Estrade's to go to some amusement park. Though she does primarily work with movies, that doesn't mean she hasn't directed other kinds of things.

It was one of the few rare times that Fèlix and Claude **weren't** working so they decided to have a bit of fun. It was Allegra and Allan that was busy this time around, with being tasked to make the music for the documentary. The kids may be only eight but they're very serious about their passions. Of course, this would lead to the parents being worried about them and **that** would lead to trips to recreational areas. 

They might all be prominent in the entertainment industry but all the parents of the quantic kids have also been through what the children are going through currently. Their family empires have stood long before their own generation. It's the reason they wouldn't have forced them even after knowing their talent. They know **very** well how cruel the industry can be. It's also the reason each family also has business in something that can relate to the entertainment industry as a kind of second option. The Graham de Vanily family holds lots of shares, the Estrades own many schools that focus on the arts while the Sauvegarder family owns a big tech company.

Amelie was just wrapping up a scene about Chinese street stalls when all of a sudden a scream filled the air. Turning to the right she saw what looks to be a giant mutated bird flying across the sky. Without a second thought and just as normally, she ran into her own trailer. There was enough chaos that no one would have seen her. 

Inside the luxurious trailer, she sighed as a small fox creature floated out of her blazer. "Everything okay Amelie?" the fox asked her holder with slight concern in her eyes. Though Trixx loves the fights and runs they do, she knows that it's been a particularly busy month for her kit. "I'm fine Trixx. I've been through worse. Besides, that thing can cause major havoc and as much as both of us love seeing whats and mischief at work, I'm even more inclined to **not** see the kids hurt."

Trixx nodded solemnly knowing she can't change Amelie's mind once it's made up. Amelie smiled at Trixx before saying the magic words. 

"Trixx, let's pounce! "

Not five minutes later Vixen was on the scene. Helping evacuate the citizens to a safe area. Every once in a while if someone were to ask about Amelia she'd say that she's been evacuated. After everyone was safe, she started running towards the mutant, bird, thing. 

Seriously? A giant bird? Why couldn't it be something a bit more ground-based?

As she ran she started playing a melody on the flute and cast mirage. Now, multiple Vixens were running on the scene. She herself stood back as she watched and observed the bird's interaction with her mirages. The mirages failed in catching its attention. It seemed to go after whatever is coloured yellow though. That's good to know. Amelie continued watching for a while, trying to see more from her mirages, looking for potential weak spots to hit. What she didn't see coming was a second creature, another bird, coming from behind her. 

She crashed into an alley, and though the super suite did help break the fall, it doesn't mean that it won't hurt. She was about to get up when a scream filled her with dread. 

"Mom! "

Amelie turned to her left and sure enough, there stood Fèlix with the rest of the quantic kids behind him. The quantic kids looked shocked but Fèlix ignored them in favour of running towards his injured mother. 

"Fèlix! What are you doing here? "

Amelie asked fully standing now. Fèlix grabbed her arms and turned her around trying to see any bruises. Meanwhile, the quantic kids finally ran over and registered what Fèlix had just said. 

"AUNT AMELIE?! "

Well, this is just wonderful

The quantic kids looked at her speechless. Guess the possibility of her being Vixen never crossed their minds. Not surprising as most people think that Vixen is Japanese. She had been directing a Japanese action movie at the time of her first transformation and it threw most people off from her identity so she kept the look. It's rather funny how people have debates on whether Vixen was Japanese or just adopted the look. 

Vixen wore an orange short yukata that reached her knees that had white fox designs and a big black sash. The accents of the yukata were also mostly white with a slight bit of black for the finer details. The yukata ended at her wrists and just below her knees. She wore black lace gloves, pure black stockings that covered the rest of her legs and orange high heels that had a bit of black on them. Her hair was changed into a red-brown hue and was held by an orange flower hairpin into a braided side bun. A foxtail, a pair of fox ears and a simple orange mask that only covered a small part of her face completed the look. All in all, no one would have guessed that it was her. 

"Kids, where are your parents? You need to evacuate," Amelie asks while looking behind them worriedly. 

"Mine is right here and I'm not leaving her," Fèlix states looking, glaring at her, "that thing threw you into an alley !"

Amelie looks at her eight-year-old son. She guesses that he'd been more worried than he let on. "Mom and dad had gone back to the hotel while we wanted to look around a bit more," Allegra said looking over Vixen again, "are you really aunt Amelie ? " she finally asks.

"Yes...but kids, please keep this a secret, no one can know."

"Fine, but I am not going to let you fight alone anymore."

Amelie looks at her son, a headache forming. 

One thing about Fèlix that most people don't know is that he's an absolute softy when it comes to his mother.

"Fèlix, it's too dangerous," 

Before she manages to finish, Claude had cut in. 

"I'm in, can't let aunt Amelie have all the fun."

The rest of the quantic kids nod their agreement and Amelie knows that when they all agree to something they **will** get what they want. Besides, after knowing them all for two years, she knows that she can probably trust them. She's known them for much longer than Fu knew her and she also knows them better. 

"Trixx, let's rest"

Standing where Vixen was, stood Amelie Graham de Vanily in all her glory. A small fox appeared and looked curiously in their direction before zooming into Amelie's blazer. Amelie turned and walked in the direction of the hotel they were staying in. The kids stood surprised. Even after hearing it Amelie supposed that actually seeing it was still surprising. She turned around when she doesn't hear footsteps and cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you guys coming? "

The kids ran to catch up the distance.


	3. New Wielders (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone ! The quantic kids get their miraculous. Also, introducing Sebastian. The only butler name I could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at making designs. I'm so sorry.

Amelie calmly made a call and right as they were leaving the alley, a limousine parked in front of them amidst all the chaos. Her personal butler, Sebastian, opened the door of the limo for them. Sebastian was so far the **only** person she trusted with the knowledge of the miraculous. He had been her loyal butler since she was a young girl. She trusted him more than anything and anyone. It only made sense to tell him. Sure enough, Sebastian proved his worth. He came with her everywhere and whenever she needed to go hero up, as he put it, he was the one to cover for her. For now, he held onto the rabbit miraculous but doesn't use it. Sebastian also kept her updated on the battles from a communication device. 

Amelie and the kids climbed in and as Amelie fed Trixx an apple piece, the QK whispered among themselves as the limousine journeyed forward. Amelie never knew whether they weren't bothered by the carnage due to being so calm and composed or they were still too surprised at the revelation. As they were driving along, Allan spoke up, "Aunt Amelie? We passed the turn to go to the hotel."

"I know, " was all Amelie said as she smiled and made another call, "say hi to your parents kids. " 

"Kids! Are you all okay?"

"Mom, dad, we're fine. We're with Aunt Amelie."

"Hi Aunt Claire, hi Uncle John."

"Oh, good, you're all safe."

"Don't worry Claire, I'll make sure they stay safe. Unfortunately, I'm not sure we can get back to the hotel in all this chaos."

"No worries Amelie dear, you and the kids just stay safe. We'll tell Jane and Rob that Allan is safe with you. Claude, don't cause trouble!"

"What?! What about Allegra???"

"Don't worry Aunt Claire, I'll make sure that he doesn't cause to much trouble."

"Thank you Allan dear."

"Allan?!"

"I'll help"

"Fèlix! You traitor!"

"Anyways, keep us updated okay? Stay safe!"

After she ended the call, Amelie picked up a suitcase from a hidden compartment underneath the seat and opened it. When Fu had passed on the title of guardian to her, the miraculous box changed shape to a suitcase. The very suitcase she had out now. 

"Right. Questions later, explanations now," Amelie started. She explained all about the miraculous and their abilities. Well, the general stuff at least, before deciding which miraculous to give to who. Amelie introduced them to Trixx who was excited at the prospect of working with other heroes (and to lessen Amelie's burden). Afterwards, she looked carefully over her choices. She had to choose a miraculous that would fit well with their wielder. This was so that they can reach their full potential. Besides, they'll be stuck with the kwami so might as well find someone who'll pair well with them. 

"To start off, let's see, Allan Sauvegarder! You have shown yourself calm and composed. You aren't as much for aggressiveness than passivity, as such I'm entrusting to you the miraculous of the turtle. With it, you will be granted the ability to protect the people around you. You will use it to support your friends in battle. Do you accept? "

Allan looked at the box Amelie presented to him, nodded and took it carefully. Opening the box, a small turtle creature appeared. Allan and Wayzz would get along great. They're both calm individuals and Allan was more of a passivist. Wayzz is also very wise, being capable of understanding people and giving good advice. He could easily help Allan in guiding him on life's journey. Amelie knows how sometimes passivity can be damaging in its own way. Wayzz will probably be able to explain it better than her without being forceful. Allan put the bracelet on and it turned into what seems like a nature bracelet with a sea turtle theme. While Wayzz introduced himself and explained his power and how to use it, Amelie considered what to give Allegra. 

She would have given her the fox if she herself wasn't wielding it. The snake maybe? No, Allegra is a sweet child. Amelie wasn't going to put her through having to experience things that might scar her since no one would know. Especially since the girl knew how to conceal her feelings. She might not be able to handle it. The bee was an interesting choice but Allegra wasn't so, how to say it, proud as that? 

Allegra certainly was proud and noble but in a different way. A superstar proud rather than a royal pride, the nobility of a knight rather than that of a noble. Amelie also couldn't picture her wielding a top or a hair clip. Allegra was, depending on the occasion, either a more hands-on girl or a careful girl. She prefered distance when not knowing what she's dealing with but close combat when she's sure she can get away with it. Amelie's eyes widened in as she realized that there is a miraculous that fits exactly that qualification. 

"Allegra Estrade, you have shown yourself as fabulous as you are noble. You are proud while keeping a knight's noble heart. You will be trusted with the miraculous of the horse that will grant you the power of teleportation. With it, you will fight the forces of evil while helping your allies in battle. Do you accept? "

Allegra nodded, holding her breath as she opened the box. Kaalki will be pleased with such a fabulous girl being her new wielder and Allegra benefits since Kaalki is used to high profile wielders and can give very good advice when necessary. Allegra put on the glasses and it turned into a pair of fashionable sunglasses. Allegra decided to leave the miraculous to rest at the top of her head as she didn't really need it on. As Kaalki started her evaluation of Allegra Amelie was deep in thought. 

Allegra and Allan were busy getting to know their new kwamis while Fèlix and Claude still waited with bated breath as to what she'd choose for them. Amelie herself was conflicted on what to do for the next one. She was sure they would need the cat and **maybe** the monkey miraculous. But who to give it to? 

Wait...isn't the choice obvious? 

Claude and Xuppu would go great together, if not slightly dangerous. They're both mischievous and if anyone could handle near chaos, it'd be Claude. He also pretty good reflexes and a sharp head. She can definitely imagine him as a monkey as he was a joke loving and mischievous person. 

"Claude Estrade, you are a brave warrior while still keeping your fun-loving nature. You are as mischievous as a monkey and just as chaotic. You will be entrusted with the miraculous of the monkey that will grant you the power of jubilation. With it, you will help lead the forefront of the team in battle while keeping up the morale of the team. Do you,"

"YES, YES, YES !!! I'M GONNA BE A SUPERHERO !!! "

Claude snatched the box before Amelie could finish. 

Children

As Claude wore the circlet, Amelie briefly wondered how he was gonna hide it. Thankfully it turned into a bandana that can also be worn like a scarf. How convenient. Amelie briefly thought. Well better than having trouble to hide the thing she supposes.

Xuppu zipped out just as a piece of a building fell close to the limo. Amelie needs to act fast. The rest of the quantic kids also realized that they needed to pick up the pace so they quieted down. Now for Fèlix.

"Fèlix Graham de Vanily, you are a sharp and resourceful individual. You know how to lead and strategize. You will lead with me on the battlefield while holding onto the cat miraculous. It will grant you the power of destruction. Do you accept? "

"I've been waiting for the past two years mother"

Fèlix smiled a genuine smile. He took the miraculous and put it on. Immediately it became a simple silver ring that was barely noticeable. Plagg came out yawning. Briefly, she heard the tiny personification of destruction tell Fèlix of his powers and whatnot. Even if Plagg is lazy, he at least does his job. 

Amelie looked around as she held her own miraculous, a necklace in the shape of a simple silver fox in a sitting position, thinking that this will be interesting.

"Right everyone. Remember, this is **not** a game. So you **will** listen to orders, you **will** follow them and you **will not** put yourselves in reckless danger. Understand? Good. Time to transform! "

"Trixx, let's pounce"

"Kaalki, full gallop"

"Wayzz, shell on"

"Xuppu, showtime"

"Plagg claws out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of saving the bee for a Chloe redemption arc. Not sure yet but it's a possibility. Also, I've always wondered how Kim would have hidden his miraculous if he did keep it. Marinette got a headband but Kim's was just a crown thingy. So I made Claude's a bandana that can double as a scarf. 
> 
> As for Sebastian, I'm not sure if I'll show him in action or not. He'll probably be more like Alfred to Batman. I think it was important to introduce someone who could cover for her every time Amelie went to become Vixen. Also, someone she trusts to break the news to her family if anything were to happen to her. 
> 
> Not sure if the other quantic kids parents will show up again or not.
> 
> Next part will be the new hero costumes and names.


	4. New Wielders (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costumes and hero names. Also my personal thoughts on why adults don't have a limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the horrible chapter in advance. I was stuck trying to design a costume and think of hero names when I realized that I'm horrible at design and naming. Honestly, I'm in awe of those who have the creativity of making their own designs and stuff. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

The new team of miraculous wielders raced on top of the rooftops chasing after the two giant birds. Upon closer inspection, it would seem that the second bird was a machine rather than a mutant like the first one had been. Also, the mutant bird seemed to be a dove have some sort of headgear on. Amelie would bet that that thing had some part in making what's usually a gentle bird into a rampaging monster.

Vixen blew on her flute and called out mirage. About twenty mirages then appeared in her form, but coloured yellow, surrounding the two birds, distracting the mutant bird from whatever mayhem it was causing and leading it away from civilians, this caused the mechanical bird to follow as well. Meanwhile, she stopped on an abandoned building she knows was going to be torn down anyway, the perfect place for a battle. Amelie looks at the two birds, feeling that she forgot something. But what? 

"So, what's the plan? "

Claude asked after finally catching up to her. It couldn't be helped that the others were slower. They were still getting used to their abilities after all. The others landed on the roof and looked expectantly to Vixen. Vixen looked around at her new team.

Claude was wearing a lightweight armour, rather similar to the one Captain America wore in the movies. Just, brown in colour rather than blue. The bandana turned into a golden circlet and a tail grew out. Sideburns and a small beard covered a bit of his face while a mask covered his eyes. 

Actually, now that Amelie took a good look at it, other than the tail and the circlet the costume was basically Captain America's costume design in the infinity war that's coming out in a few years. Just colour it brown, remove the shield and add a staff to the back instead. She knows. She's part of the team that's helping its production. Did Claude... Nevermind. She doesn't want to know. 

_The beard was a nice touch though. Maybe they should add that in the movie._

Then there was Allen who wore a dark green hanfu top that had form-fitting sleeves with green accents and form-fitting dark green pants that were held by a thin black belt. He wore a loose sleeveless green outer coat that had a hood with light green embroidery of what looked like a turtle on the back. Black knee-high combat boots covered his feet and, rather than his eyes, a plain black ninja mask covered the bottom part of his face. 

The thing that surprised Amelie about Allen's suit though was the fact that the miraculous had changed form. She knew that for Fu the shield would take the form of a hat when not used and can turn into a shield for battle but it was surprising nonetheless. In Allen's case, the shield had turned into a removable folding shield that was strapped to his wrist. At rest, it would fold into a single segment that looked like an oversized bracelet ornament but it could expand into a proper shield. Similar **again** to Captain America.

_These kids and their love of marvel heroes_

Allegra was dressed in a more casual manner. She wore a white turtleneck sweater, a black jacket with white accents and black breeches. She also wore black riding boots with white accents and white riding gloves. The glasses covered her eyes and her hair was done in a wavy ponytail. A simple black belt that held a horseshoe completed her look. She could easily pass off as someone actually going horse riding. Then again, Allegra _is_ a dancer. That means her preference would be fashionable but won't get in the way of her movements. Either way, Allegra looked very good in her outfit. 

Fèlix was the most practically dressed. A form-fitting black leather bodysuit that wasn't too tight with an open collar, black long leather gloves and black thigh-high boots, both with slight green accents. His suit also seemed to have pockets. A belt that had a silver cat buckle held his retractable staff. A pair of cat ears and a black mask that covered his now cold green eyes made the finishing touches to the look. 

_A monkey that looks like a soldier, a turtle that looks more like an assassin than someone who protects, a horse rider, a kid in black leather and a fox in a Japanese outfit. This makes for an interesting line up_

"Hmm... This might be slightly hard. Especially since all of you can only use your powers once before needing to recharge."

**"WAIT... WHAT???? "**

Ah, right, that's what she forgot. Still, the twins didn't need to be that loud. 

"Oh, did I forget to mention? Sorry, guess I'm more tired then I thought. Anyways... Since you are all still children, the magic will put a toll on your bodies. When not using your powers it's fine but afterwards, the magic will, how do you say it, overload so that you yourselves don't get hurt. This will cause the kwamis to tire out and need to recharge. Oh, and you'll also need hero names for the public before we charge in. "

The QK blinked before speaking in turn. In the order of Allen, Fèlix, Allegra then Claude. 

"So, basically, the magic will put a toll on our bodies."

"Yup."

"Which is normally that's fine unless we're using our powers. "

"That's right. "

"Then the magic should damage our bodies but more magic is used so that rather than us getting hurt the kwamis just get tired."

"More or less. "

"AND WE CAN CHOOSE OUR SUPERHERO NAMES? "

"Sounds about right."

_Luckily they're all good at adapting.*_

"How long do we have before turning back? "

"About five minutes. "

"Right."

"You don't have a time limit? "

"Of course not. I'm an adult that does yoga. I'm naturally physically more fit than you."

Fèlix seemed to frown slightly at that.

_Always trying to be an adult_

Amelie **is** proud of her son, but she wishes that he could depend on her more.

"I'll go with Terrapin."

Simple name. Doesn't give much away. Can be easily shortened if necessary. Amelie nodded approvingly at Allan, or to be precise, Terrapin. 

"Then I'm Licorne."

"Unicorn in French? You sure about that ?"

"Yes... Maybe... No? "

"..."

"Fine! What about Lady Friesian?"

"Sounds much more sophisticated."

Amelie cut in before Fèlix could comment on Allegra naming herself after her favourite horse species. She loves her son but he can be slightly, well, insensitive to a girl's emotions. Well, Adrien is extremely dense as well so it's probably in the gene. Also, the giant birds are starting to get closer to their position and they need to speed things up. Fèlix caught onto his mother's intentions and refrained from commenting any further.

"I shall be known as King Kong. No, wait, that's too plain! Captain King? Captain Monkey? The Monkey? "

"JUST CHOOSE A NAME ALREADY! "

"Fine, fine, then in respect to the country I first receive my sacred duty of, "

**"CLAUDE! "**

"MARQUESS MACAQUE! or just The Macaque is fine. CALL ME MARQUESS MACAQUE! "

_Well, that was a shouting match that Amelie didn't sign up for. Makes her grateful for having Emilie as a sister. And the fact that they're mostly alone in the abandoned building._

She supposes that's it's a good name though. 

"How about you Fèlix? "

"Chat Noir"

Black cat in French. Simple and straight to the point. Perfect.

Good thing too, cause the giant birds were just seconds away from reaching their position. 

"Well then here's the plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the ideas for the designs were explained in the chapter. Since I'm giving them backgrounds and stuff I'm gonna try to stick as close as possible to it. This is just like some extra explanations...feel free to skip.
> 
> Allegra is a dancer so she'll want something that's practical enough for her to move around in. Still fabulous cause she's a performer. She's basically something between Luka and Chloe I guess? She's arrogant like Chloe but pretty chill about stuff like Luka so she's effortlessly fabulous. I'm honestly not sure. Oh, but she's as practical like crazy cause she's always so busy so she wants things as convenient as possible.
> 
> Claude is a fun guy that can act his way out of almost anything. He's probably a huge superhero fan as he's been very involved in the movie industry and wanted something iconic. He'd do ironman, (his favourite character cause it's ironman), but then he's already seen the design for the movie 'Infinity War' and would make it seem like the design copied him since he wore it first. (Then in that universe Claude actually knew the cast of Avengers and convinced Chris Evans to grow the beard to match his superhero persona)
> 
> I had a hard time with Allan but decided since his character is kinda a mix between Nino and Luka. The result? A ridiculously chill but skilful person. He doesn't really want attention cause he prefers working backstage but he does his job well. An assassin would draw little attention and he probably plays, and made, all sorts of games including "Assassin's Creed", (never played it myself but it does seem interesting), probably even helped with the programming and soundtrack for it in their universe. Also, since master Fu could turn his shield to a hat I thought why not make it have a unique touch as well.
> 
> I'm gonna try making Fèlix and Amelie a bit like the PV and the canon version. Don't have much to go on so I'm gonna fill in blank spaces with what I think they'll do. Maybe not accurate but then again we've only got one episode with them.
> 
> As for names...they're kinda random and just whatever I feel sounds nice.


	5. Tragedy and Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad luck strikes again and again for Amelie as well as a bit of quantic kids shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gave up on writing a fight sequence. Sorry. Also, trying a new writing format. I think it's better but I'm open to criticism. Hope you enjoy!

The fight ended in personal record time for Amelie.

Marquess Macaque disrupted the mechanical bird's powers and as it started falling Chat Noir just had to cataclysm it. After Chat Noir cataclysmed the mechanical bird, the mutant one was surprisingly easy to handle. 

A third mirage that caught the giant bird's attention and one shellter later and the creature was trapped and the fight was done. 

Not two minutes later, the local heroes and police arrived. 

The birds were apparently made by a genetic engineer and a mechanical engineer that had both wanted to prove that their respective fields were the hope for the future. The local heroes apparently had been busy trying to stop them by getting to their creators. The miraculous team had simply been faster with dealing with the actual monsters. 

The miraculous team ended up leaving the local heroes to handle the rest. It was their city after all. 

That wasn't the end of the miraculous team though. China may have been the location where they were spotted first, but they soon became international heroes. 

Aiding Vixen, the miraculous team became a welcome temporary additional hero group to any city in any country. 

The miraculous team, also known as the QM (Marquess Macaque had mentioned it during an interview and got scolded Lady Friesian so badly afterwards that Amelie ended up letting the poor kid off on a warning note, the Q was passed off as Quatre as there were four of them), were trained by various heroes from various parts of the world. 

The QM improved their fighting styles so much that often they don't even need to use their powers to win a fight but they still weren't based anywhere. The kids also picked up on learning various things as heroes. They learned first aid, various languages and even the laws of different countries. 

If the kids were scary before, they are practically untouchable now. They're so well versed in law that they know how to sue anyone for nearly anything depending on the country they're in. 

Amelie was _so_ proud. 

Everything was going perfectly. Amelie's parents retired and she fully took over the business. Her career went well. Her marriage life was perfect. Her _superhero_ life was getting easier. She had a wonderful son who had wonderful friends. 

Unfortunately, happy endings don't always stay happy. Tragedy struck one after another. First, her husband passed away. Amelie grieved. She called her childhood friend, Audrey. She cried over the phone. 

After that? She wiped her tears away. She put everything her husband left her in order. She comforted Fèlix and tried to be there as much as possible. Luckily, they still had the QM. 

Fèlix had actually asked whether or not it was possible to bring his father back with the combined forces of the ladybug miraculous and the cat miraculous. Amelie explained that there would have been a price to pay. 

Honestly, if Amelie could be sure that a total stranger would die in the place of her husband, she'd take the chance. But she can't be sure. If the price was Fèlix, she wouldn't take it. After explaining things to Fèlix as well, he seemed to agree. 

He wasn't going to risk losing his mother.

They got better. They moved on. 

Two months passed.

Emilie disappeared. 

Amelie was devastated. First her husband, then her sister? They may not have been as close as when they were kids but they were twins for goodness sakes! They had been together most of their lives, supported each other, had each other's backs. 

She and Fèlix moved to Paris to try and help with the search. They didn't find anything. It was around the time Fèlix and the rest of the QM had to start middle school too. She didn't have much time to grieve. She had to do the paperwork and meetings to prepare. All this, she did with as much optimism and cheer as possible.

After all, she couldn't let her son worry about her anymore.

She couldn't let the QM down. 

So even though it hurts. Even though she's torn apart inside, she'll move forward. Cause she has to. 

................................................................................

_**Present Time** _

Amelie sipped her warm cup of coffee as she looked at her schedule for the third time that day.

So much has happened in the last five years. It had been an especially hectic and emotional two months. 

In a week, Fèlix and the rest of the quantic kids will start middle school or collège. They'll be going to a private school that focuses on the arts. Collège Estrade to be precise. All the parents of the quantic kids agreed that their education and social lives should be prioritized around this time. 

They also agreed Paris would be a nice change of pace. The quantic kids will be staying with Amelie. The other parents still have work to do around the globe. They are all still going to continue their respective careers though. 

Claude and Fèlix will be starting a new romance tv series soon. Claude playing as the main character and Fèlix as the main rival. 

Allegra will be continuing with her musical and dance performances while starting to learn how to write her own music. She's also planning on perfecting her ballet while she was there. 

Allan decided to learn a bit more about his family's business. Especially in programming and hacking. In addition to helping Allegra with her music videos. 

As for Amelie, she'll be directing the tv series Claude and Fèlix will be starring. Other than that, she'll be personally running the broadcasting company that she owns in Paris.

As for their superhero lives? Since the miraculous team decided to live in Paris, the city would be theirs to protect. Paris didn't really have any local heroes after all. They'd get a pretty decent break. At most if an international crisis breaks out then they could always use voyage. The miraculous team announced this and the French government was more than happy to receive them.

The QM still have it pretty laid back though. Paris doesn't really have any big-time super villains after all so it's pretty peaceful. 

Too peaceful...

"AUNT AMELIE...CLAUDE DYED HIS HAIR BLACK! "

And there goes the peace. 

Amelie raised her brow once she realised what Allegra just screamed. 

Dyed his hair? 

Oh boy... 

Amelie sighed as she placed the schedule down. Taking her cup with her, she made her way up the flight of stairs to where the sounds of, what she hoped were, playful banter was coming from. 

Passing by Allen's room, she arrived at Claude's room. The door was slightly ajar and as Amelie opened the door wider she saw the twins bickering with each other while Fèlix was helping Allan at Claude's table working on what was probably Allegra's new music video. 

Taking her phone out, she discreetly took a picture and sent to John and Claire Estrade. Not long after, she received a message saying that they fully trusted Amelie and that Claude was Amelie's ~~problem~~ charge till they graduated.

Amelie smiled fondly at the scene in front of her. Fèlix was just looking up from giving Allen advice when both mother and son froze in place as an uncomfortable feeling crept over both of them.

Not just them, but the rest of the quantic kids as well. 

"Anyone else felt an ominous and slightly sickening from their stomach? "

"I did. Please don't tell me this is a twin thing that's just developing now. I can't handle being any closer to you than I already am."

"I actually felt it too. Maybe it's a miraculous thing? "

"Mother? "

Amelie was just as confused when,

"Amelie! "

"Trixx? What's wrong? "

"It's a miraculous! It's been activated! The miraculous of the butterfly! "

"Miraculous of the butterfly? I didn't know that existed. "

"No, Fèlix, you wouldn't have. I never told any of you about it. You see, there were other miraculous boxes in the past. Each carrying their own set of miraculouses. Unfortunately, due to an accident years ago, all but one was lost."

"The one that's with you currently. Right, Aunt Amelie? The one that looks like an old boring suitcase? "

"First of all, Claude, it looks like a professional suitcase and it serves as a very good disguise to hide magical jewellery. Second of all, yes, but even that didn't fully escape the damage of the accident. Two miraculouses were lost. The butterfly and the peacock. I never thought in my life that they would ever be found again."

"Well, at least that explains the two extra empty slots no one ever bothered to question."

"Wait... There were two extra empty slots? Wouldn't that be for Aunt Amelie's and Sebastian's miraculous? "

"Claude, when we first got our miraculouses there were already four empty slots. Fèlix and I noticed straight away."

"True. "

"SERIOUSLY !!! "

"Told you he wouldn't notice. "

"ET TU ALLEGRA ?!! "

"Of course! Fèlix? Allan? "

"I know, I know, what was the bet again? The chance to pick the losers new side project, right? Though to be fair, he probably wouldn't have noticed if mother hadn't brought it up."

"YOU MADE BETS ??? "

"Yup, Allan bet below five years, I bet anytime five to ten years and Fèlix bet after ten years! It's been five years and two months so I won! "

"Betrayed by my own sister and friends."

"Kids, would you mind continuing this later? "

**"Sorry. "**

"Trixx, you were saying? "

"Amelie, the bad feeling you got was due to the dark aura of its new wielder."

"So, I'm guessing that's a bad thing."

"Yes, Claude, it's a bad thing."

"What do we do mother? "

"Prepare. We don't know whether the intentions of the one who holds the butterfly miraculous. He might be on our side or more likely not. If they are the enemy... this may be problematic."

"We've never fought another miraculous holder."

"Don't worry sis, I'll protect you."

"Nah, I'll trust Allan. He's the protector after all."

"Tch! "

"Just as a warning, but it won't be an easy fight. The butterfly miraculous is capable of making champions."

"So, we'll be fighting superpowered henchmen while having to find this guy."

"Well, that'll at least be good practice for my tracking skills. I wonder if I'll get a chance to hack something? "

"We might need some help. "

"Sebastian's, mother? "

"No, miraculous fighting a miraculous will cause more destruction than we have ever faced. We'll need a new wielder."

"Which miraculous then, Aunt Amelie? "

"The Ladybug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, Marinette makes her appearance next chapter. Maybe.


	6. Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Dupain Cheng gets a miraculous

Marinette Dupain Cheng was just a normal girl, with a normal life. Just, weird things had been occurring that day. 

It had just been the start of the school year too...

First, a dark-skinned boy who reminded her of her friend Nino was walking with his headset on. He wasn't watching where he was going, tripped and fell onto the road. Marinette bravely jumped onto the street to pull him back towards the safety of the sidewalk. He thanked her and apologized for the macaroons that were destroyed.

Afterwards on her way to school she saw a dark-haired boy that was sitting on a bench close to the school looking miserable. Marinette was definitely gonna be late but she couldn't help but ask him what was wrong. The poor boy burst into tears about how he was being forced to not eat by his parents to lose weight. Marinette gave him some macaroons without hesitation. The boy sniffed and thanked her, taking some before saying he had to be on his way. 

Just as she was going to enter her school, a blond skater slipped on a slope and nearly crashed. Marinette has quick reflexes and had been quick to catch the girl from falling. She had nearly been late. 

Then there was Chloe. Her rich bully who got away with anything. She had been making her life more miserable as of late. 

Luckily, there was a new girl that came today. Alya Cesaire seemed a decent person. She stood up for Marinette so that's a good sign. Maybe she'll be able to be friends with the glasses-wearing girl. 

Unfortunately afterwards a giant rock monster that had Ivan's voice appeared and her new friend rushed off to follow. Well, the QM team did just move to Paris and was seen more and more often. So, she'll probably be fine. Still, Marinette couldn't help but worry. 

Marinette arrived back home and went to her room. Just as she put her bag down a voice said, "Well you took your time." Marinette turned around to the sight of Chat Noir lounging around in her room. Marinette gaped. What was he doing here? 

"Chat Noir! Y-you're he-here? I-i-in my room? I-I-I mean, Iloveyourcostumeit'sawesomeand you'reasuperherowhyareyouhere? 

Chat Noir merely cocked an eyebrow at her rapid change from stuttering to speed talking. After figuring out what she said he answered, "Turn on the news."

"Okay! " Marinette squeaked. Rushing to turn on her computer. When she finally managed to turn it on towards the news, it was about the rock monster from earlier. 

"What do you think?" asked Chat Noir. 

"That monster. He has my friend's voice. He's a supervillain right? Shouldn't you be out there trying to defeat him? " Marinette asked. 

Chat Noir stared at the screen. The QM hadn't been seen yet but Fèlix knew that they were probably pulling civilians out of the way without catching the attention of the monster. 

"I would, but I'm afraid that the QM are in a bit of a pinch," Fèlix stated as he stared at the pigtailed girl that was starting to pale, "These monsters will most likely be showing up often. The damage will be massive and even if we defeat them then there's a big chance that they'll just come back."

Turning fully towards Marinette, he held out a box towards her, "If you want, you can help." 

Marinette stared with wide eyes before going on a rant, "Me? No! Bad idea. I'm clumsy and I'm well, Marinette and" 

Before she could continue anymore, Chat cut her off, "Exactly."

Marinette paused, "Wait, what? "

"You're Marinette Dupain Cheng. Right? "

Marinette stared and nodded. Chat continued, "It's because you're you that we chose you. So, are you going to help?"

Marinette gaped. Because she was her? Marinette looked back at her screen and saw Alya chase after the monster. That girl was gonna get herself killed. "Alright. I'll help! " 

Chat Noir smirked as she took the box and opened it. Out flew Tikki the kwami of creation. After a quick brief, Marinette transformed. A red skin-tight spandex suit with black polka dots. Certainly mobile thought Chat Noir.

"So, what now? " Marinette asked. 

Chat Noir smirked, "Follow my lead."

.......................................................................

Vixen and the rest of the QM had just gotten all the civilians to safety and were currently discreetly chasing after Stone Heart, as the monster called itself. Before Ladybug would arrive, they couldn't make any big moves yet. If they destroyed the akumatised item, then without purifying the akuma then there'll be major consequences. 

Good thing too. After watching the interactions of the police and Stone Heart, it was clear that the monster grew bigger at every attack. They're going to definitely need Ladybug and Chat Noir for this one. They told the police to stay out of the way and went in to do as much damage control as possible.

Stone Heart arrived at a stadium where a few people were busy cleaning up. He was starting to head towards a boy when the QM decided to show themselves. 

"Everyone, divide and surround him. Get those kids out of here and don't hit that thing! Mirage! Terrapin! "

The QM set to work immediately. Racing to get the kids, including a reckless redhead, out of the perimeters of the fight zone while distracting Stone Heart. The mirages certainly helped. 

Just as the last of the mirages were destroyed, Chat Noir and Ladybug arrived. 

"Sorry, we're late. I brought back up."

Ladybug landed beside him, still looking rather unsure. She waved to the heroes and said a hello. 

"Took you long enough! Hey, beautiful. Wanna go get some coffee after the battle? "

"Macaque! Focus on the battle! Feel free to ignore him Ladybug! I'm Lady Friesian by the way. The idiotic monkey is Marquess Macaque. The adult is Vixen and the one currently blocking Stone Heart's attacks is Terrapin. Are you fine with Ladybug or do you want a name change? "

Ladybug blinked assessing the situation. Stone Heart was throwing whatever he could get his hands on and Terrapin was deflecting them. Marquess Macaque was straight up taunting the monster. Terrapin and Lady Friesian made a quick switch and suddenly it was Friesian that was blocking Stone Heart's attacks. 

Terrapin uses his powers and the stadium was covered. The perimeters of the battle set. No way for damage to leave the vicinity nor for any unsuspecting civilians to get caught in the crossfire. 

"Ladybug is fine. Also, is it always like this? "

"You'll get used to it."

Vixen jumped and landed in front of the two, "Pleasure to meet you Ladybug! Have Chat briefed you of your powers? "

Ladybug nodded and Vixen smiled, "Good, have you noticed anything about Stone Heart? "

Ladybug took one look at Stone Heart and said, "He has an akumatised item that we need to destroy right? There! His hand!"

Chat and Vixen glanced at each other. 

"The item is certainly there. Question is, how to get it?"

Ladybug took a look around and smiled, "I have an idea. But you have to trust me! "

"Your call Ladybug! "

"Good," Ladybug used her yo-yo and wrapped it around Chat Noir.

"I dislike you already," was all Chat managed before he was launched towards Stone Heart. Ladybug then started charging towards Stone Heart, Vixen a beat behind her. 

"Macaque! Go charge in! "

Marquess Macaque smiled a crazy grin, understanding what she was going for, and jumped towards the monster, "Catch me if you can! "

Stone Heart let go of the crumbled paper and caught Macaque. Friesian threw her horseshoe as the paper started to fall and it bounced towards Ladybug. Catching the item, Ladybug promptly destroyed it, releasing the akuma. 

"Ladybug! Purify it!" Vixen commanded. 

"Got it! No more evil-doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

Ladybug caught the akuma and releases it with her soon to be well-known catchphrase, "bye-bye little butterfly."

Ivan went back to normal and the QM got together. 

"I like you, you're smart and interesting," smiled Terrapin. 

Ladybug blushed and smiled and the quiet hero. 

Vixen nodded approvingly. She wasn't very happy that her son was thrown but she had to admit that it was a quick and efficient win. 

"Welcome to the QM Ladybug! " Macaque yelled, holding out his fist and the rest of the QM followed suit, including Ladybug. 

"Pound it! "

"Uh Ladybug, miraculous cure?" asked Friesian, reminding the new hero. 

"Right! Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug smiled sheepishly. Tossing her yo-yo up into the air, a swarm of ladybugs fixed all the damage from the battle, which wasn't much. 

"So, do I return this?" asked Ladybug unsure pointing towards her earrings.

"Keep it," answered Vixen, "Just make sure you show up next akuma. Don't get the wrong idea though. You're still an initiate. We'll contact you if we need you to do anything. You won't be told of everything yet though."

Ladybug smiled and nodded understandingly. Just then her earrings beeped. 

"I'll take her home," Chat Noir announced. 

"Voyage! Then we'll be going first," said Friesian walking towards the portal. 

They waved goodbye and Chat Noir escorted Ladybug home. 

"So, see you next battle? " asked Marinette. 

"As long as you show up, " Chat smirked before leaping away.


	7. Adrien Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Adrien was doing in the meanwhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely wasn't sure where to go with this story but I think I now have an idea. Thank you to those who read this, though it isn't much. Hope you enjoy!

"But Father, Fèlix and his friends are going to Collège Estrade! "

"I said 'no' Adrien."

Adrien visibly slumped at his father's firm rejection. It wasn't fair! Not just the quantic kids, but any _normal_ child with _normal_ family situations his age would go to school. 

Adrien understood that his father was still upset at his mother's death, but keeping him locked up like this was ridiculous! 

"Oh, why don't you lighten up a bit Gabe?"

Adrien brightened up at the sound of his aunt. She'd been visiting every few days or so to check on him and his father. Aunt Amelie was like a ray of sunshine in Adrien's current miserable life.

"It's not like you're sending him to the wilderness or something. Besides, Collège Estrade boasts one of the most advanced security systems and has a lot of potential new clients as well as connections. Maybe you'll even find a protégé."

Adrien nodded along as his aunt explained to his father that there was nothing to worry about. 

"I am grateful for your advice Amelie, but Adrien is my son. I decide what is best for him. Now, if you will excuse me."

Gabriel turned and went into his office. Adrien sighed defeated. 

"He's been like this since mom passed away."

Amelie put a comforting hand on Adrien's shoulder and smiled softly. 

"I'll talk to him. Why don't you go do your current studies for now? You know, placate him."

Adrien nodded slightly with a sad smile and walked towards his room. He sure hoped aunt Amelie would succeed.

He's been so bored locked up at home. The only time he gets out is for his photoshoots.

If only he could be as free as his cousin and his friends. 

For goodness sakes, Chloe, the mayor's daughter, doesn't have as tight as security as he does. 

He sighed as he entered his room and began his studies. 

........................................................................

Around noon, Adrien decided to watch a bit of tv. He had finished most of his studies and a small break wouldn't hurt. 

_As long as my father doesn't know that is._

As he was watching, the channel suddenly changed to breaking news. Apparently, a rock monster had appeared. Not long after that, the QM swooped into action. Well, _most_ of them. 

Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen. 

_What was he doing?_

If Adrien could have been Chat Noir, he wouldn't have wanted to be late to a battle for anything. Just imagining himself as Chat Noir got him excited. 

Freedom to do as he pleases.

An exciting life. 

A group of great friends. 

A life he, more than anything, wanted. 

An uncomfortable feeling welled up in his chest. If Adrien had understood better, he might have realised that that feeling was what jealousy felt like. 

Adrien continued to stare at the screen wide-eyed. At one point though, all the reporters were stopped by any of the members of the QM. Since it **was** dangerous and all. 

It seemed that they were heading towards the stadium. Not long after though, Chat Noir and another person in red came running over towards the stadium as well. 

_No way! Were there heroes in Paris all along?_

Adrien seriously wanted to know what was happening there. It would be so epic. 

After what seemed like centuries, but would have actually only been a couple of minutes, a swarm of glowing red, what were those? Butterflies? No, the wings aren't right for butterflies. Ladybugs? Oh, ants! Ant-man ? or maybe ant girl? 

Either way, those glowing red things seemed to have fixed all the damage. Which is a pretty cool superpower.

Adrien hoped that the QM would give an interview of some kind but only Vixen appeared to the reporters. 

Adrien was slightly disappointed as he had wanted to know more about the new hero. The good news was that Vixen had agreed to do an interview that night before leaping away. Adrien couldn't wait. 

Now that he thought about it, the monster seemed to have passed by Collège Estrade. Maybe the qk saw a glimpse of them. Adrien contemplated asking them about it. 

.......................................................................

The qk didn't see it. Since their school was for either the children of major entertainment industries, child prodigies in arts or both, the security was very tight. None of the kids was allowed to wander off without an adult's supervision. 

The qk had surprisingly been with the Vanily's head butler, Sebastian. Who's apparently doubling as their guidance counsellor. A stray thought passed through Adrien's mind. 

_Did aunt Amelie send him to keep tabs on Fèlix and the qk?_

Maybe the qk weren't as free as Adrien had initially thought.

_Maybe I'm just overthinking things_

Yeah... Aunt Amelie isn't that kind of person, right? 

Adrien shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned on the tv. The evening news that was supposed to contain an interview with the QM would be starting soon. 

_Now that I think about it... the qk and the QM are pretty similar_

Adrien laughed slightly as he imagined his cousin being Chat Noir. 

_Of course, Fèlix would never put on a cat costume. Even if it was the coolest cat costume in the world._

Just as Adrien was thinking that the interview with the QM began. Unfortunately, the new hero wasn't with them. 

The interview started by talking about the monster. There was apparently a villain with the capability of using negative emotions to turn people into villains. 

_Scary_

The QM then explained that he might be after their powers. 

_Also scary_

So, they recruited a new hero to help the fight and keep damage to a minimum. She's still in initiation phase though. 

Apparently one of his guesses were right. She was a ladybug themed hero that goes by Ladybug.

_Wait... She's a new recruit?_

_Heroes can be recruited?_

_She's still in initiation phase?_

_What do you have to do to become a hero?_

Adrien wondered, his eyes never leaving the screen. 

_She's so lucky_

The interview was as brief and straight forward as it could have been. Though, Adrien did believe that he saw Macaque and Friesian having a small nudging contest with Terrapin being, unfortunately for him, right in the middle. What Adrien was sure of was that they were definitely close. 

Adrien smiled wistfully as he looked down at his feet. 

_I wish I could have friends like that_

That night, Adrien dreamed of a world where he was a leather-clad cat hero that roamed the roofs of Paris. 

.......................................................................

"I'm going to school? "

Adrien asked, looking at his father with a huge smile on his face. When his father had summoned him so early in the morning, Adrien had thought that nothing good would come out of it. In fact, he thought that his father was going to use the fact that there was a villain with superpowers on the loose. 

"Your bodyguard will be driving you to and back from school. Of course, I expect your grades to stay on top. Natalie has offered to help with your new schedule. You will also be continuing your Chinese lessons, your piano lessons, your fencing classes and your photoshoots."

"Of course! Thank you, father! Thank you, Natalie !"

Adrien smiled, hugging his father. 

"So, I'll be going to Collège Estrade with Fèlix and the rest? "

"Actually, you'll be going to Collège Francois Dupont. The collège Chloe is going to. You leave in twenty minutes. "

Adrien blinked surprised. He was sure that he would be going to Estrade, considering that it does have better security. Well, in any case, Adrien was still happy that he'd be able to go. 

_I can't wait to see what school is like._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, Sebastian is acting as a guidance counsellor to help give the quantic kids a reason to disappear at times. Explanations to why Gabriel is allowing Adrien to go will be in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The QM have breakfast

"Mother, did something good happen?" Fèlix asked suspiciously.

It was the day after the fight and the interview. Everything had gone well for them so far. The public trusted them and public unrest was settling. Marquess Macaque and Lady Friesian had visited the poor victim of the Akuma that night to comfort him and had even got him to talk about his crush. 

Terrapin, that had gone with them as a backup, reported to Vixen that Lady Friesian proceeded to kidnap said crush and the heroes then helped the two teenagers get together. Vixen just sighed exasperatedly and proceeded to ignore the extra information. Chat Noir, on the other hand, had kept a close eye on civilian Ladybug, just to make sure she doesn't do something like tell her parents about it or mistreat Tikki. Chat Noir was pleased that Marinette had seemed to genuinely like the little being. 

Life was as normal as it could possibly be, except for one tiny detail. Amelie had been smiling the whole morning long. Well, she's always smiling but this was her 'things are starting to get interesting' smile. Which is not necessarily a good thing. Fèlix, not being able to handle it anymore, finally asked at breakfast. 

"You too Legs, you've been smirking all morning long," Claude piped up afterwards, his mouth still full of bacon. 

He leaned away slightly from his sinister-looking sister. Amelie blinked and smiled that same unnerving smile as she put her cup of coffee down. Allegra on the other hand just continued eating her omelette. Meanwhile, the kwamis just stared at their interactions with interest. While of course eating Sebastian's delicious breakfast. They knew better than to get involved in their wielders matters. 

"Well, Fèlix, Allan, do you remember that little bet you and Allegra made? "

_Oh no_

Allan who was sitting next to Fèlix tensed and somewhat loudly gulped down the food in his mouth. Fèlix himself put down his croissant.

"Well, Allegra had asked me to help make some arrangements and I've finally finished preparing them. Fèlix in exchange for Adrien being able to go to school, you'll be covering some of his photoshoots."

_You've got to be kidding me_

Fèlix glared at Plagg that had snickered and then at Allegra.

_So, that's why mother has been visiting the Agrestes so much. I know she loves me but betrayals like this make me truly question it._

Allegra was holding in her laugh. She and the rest of the QM knew that Fèlix doesn't actually like his cousin, even if they get along, in public. He hated being compared to sunshine boy for the sole reason that Fèlix firmly believes that he should obviously be better than Adrien. 

Adrien certainly worked hard as a model, but Fèlix works even harder in everything he does. While Adrien works out of obligation, the qk has always been very passionate about their respective career choices. 

They all kept up with all the latest in their fields and constantly worked to be the best. They were prodigies for sure but that didn't mean that they didn't work hard to get to their current levels. The qk made it a point to be so good that no one would have anything to teach them. Adrien on the other hand simply did the bare minimum. Adrien himself is a prodigy in many fields, but if he keeps this up, he might actually lose to someone else. 

Other than that, Adrien was a naive and sheltered prince. While the qk had to deal with competition against the more experienced adults to be the best and fought all their battles with as little help from their parents, Adrien was constantly protected. Because of that, Adrien developed a pretty naive mindset where the people of the world should all just get along. The qk, on the other hand, have grown mature from both real-life battles as superheroes and more passive, verbal, scheming battles as their civilian selves. 

Adrien was admittedly a good guy. In fact, they had even considered giving Adrien a miraculous but, none of the QM could think of something that Adrien has ever dedicated himself to. Saving Paris was not just fun and games. They couldn't risk it, even if that could have given Adrien some of the freedom he craved. 

Fèlix took a deep breath to clear his thoughts before turning to his mother, "I understand mother. I just hope that the schedule won't crash with my film shooting."

"I've made sure that it doesn't. Besides, the main rival doesn't show up at every episode you know," Amelie reassured before casually adding, "Oh, and Allan, you'll be hacking Paris' security cameras"

"WHAT ??!! " Claude yelled, his mouth still full of bacon. 

"Claude, that is disgusting. Also, you're too loud," Fèlix admonished in a flat tone. 

"I already have though? " Allan stated with a raised eyebrow.

"WHAT ???!!! WHY ??!! " Claude screamed getting up from his seat. 

"SHUT UP CLAUDE! You were saying, Allan? " Allegra asked turning to Allan even as she pulled her brother's collar so that he would sit back down on his seat. The movements strangled Claude a bit but he'd be fine.

"I was hoping to try and trace back the Akuma," Allan answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Oh! Then we had the same idea," Allegra smiled, nodding her head pleased.

"You people are scary," Claude said, a tinge of fear actually lacing his voice, while still rubbing his neck slightly. Claude was probably the only member of the qk that still wasn't used to the idea of using somewhat, questionable, and kinda illegal means to get what they want. Even id he's perfectly fine with lying and manipulation.

"Did you succeed? " Amelie asked somewhat curiously. If Allan had succeeded then their job would be much easier.

"It came from a blind spot," Allan said, a hint of disappointment lacing his voice. 

"Pity," Fèlix sighed as he mapped out the layout of the city in his head while taking a bite of his croissant before asking, "Private property area? "

"Yup. Close to the Agrestes actually," Allan confirmed, eating a spoonful of sugary cereal. 

"Wait, does that mean that Gabriel Agreste is a villain? " Claude asked, stuffing his mouth with bacon.

"He said **close** to the Agrestes, not **at** the Agrestes" Allegra said as she rolled her eyes, "that area has lots of places that don't have public cameras. "

"We can't deny that it's a possibility though," Allan piped up, taking a quick worried glance at Amelie. 

"Strangely I can actually see Gabriel doing that," Amelie sighed, eating a bit of her almost finished salad. Fèlix nodded in a matter of fact way. 

"More reason to visit and make Fèlix model," Allegra smiled. 

"Wonderful," Fèlix sighed again, this time in a more miserable tone. He was not looking forward to this.

"Look on the bright side Fè, you get to snoop around the Agrestes place," Claude said, trying to cheer his friend up. Fèlix opened his mouth to refute but promptly closed his mouth again as he realized that he **would** actually enjoy that. 

"Wait, hold on, then Allan's project doesn't count," Allegra said, pointing her fork at Allan. 

"It doesn't ?" Allan asked, blinking twice while he tilted his head slightly after swallowing his cereal. He really should have just kept his mouth shut. 

"Nope," Allegra stated as she stabbed a bit of omelette, "your side project will be making a blog on the QM."

Allan blinked and responded with a simple, "Okay."

Allan and Allegra then began talking about what the blog should be like. Claude cutting in every once in a while. Amelie smiled softly at the exchange. Fighting an evil villain will certainly be tiresome, but if it's them they'll pull through. 

"By the way mother," Fèlix said softly, making sure his friends' conversation doesn't get interrupted, "is Adrien going to Collège Estrade with us? "

Amelie knew that her son wants as little to do with Adrien as possible. It'd be another case if Adrien had something Fèlix wanted. Then Fèlix would play nice. Adrien simply rubbed Fèlix the wrong way. 

Amelie shook her head, "Actually, he'll be going to Francois Dupont."

_Francois Dupont? That's where Chloe goes_

Fèlix thought surprised. Francois Dupont doesn't have as good security as Estrade does. It also has fewer benefits. 

He guessed his surprise had shown on his face as his mother giggled and continued to explain, "It's closer to the Agreste Estate and anyways, it's the place where Adrien's fencing classes are held."

Fèlix nodded in understanding. That meant that Gabriel was making sure that Adrien was at a place he already knew and approved off. After all, other than his mother's statement of the school, Gabriel doesn't have anything else to go by that he can trust. 

Also, knowing Chloe, the brat, she'd stick constantly to Adrien. Meaning most people 'beneath them' either wouldn't or couldn't get close. Fèlix also somewhat recalls that Chloe's friend is also the daughter of a police officer. She might be useful as well. 

As Fèlix was thinking this, Sebastian who had at some time or another entered the room, loudly cleared his throat, "I do hate to interrupt but, the car is waiting and the children are going to be late if we don't leave soon."

The qk who realized that time had gone quite quickly immediately started getting up and started preparing to leave for school. Their kwamis rushing to hide in their preferred hiding spots.

"Oh and one more thing," Amelie loudly said, stopping the kids in their tracks, "don't forget to come home straight after. We're going through **that** plan today."

The qk smiled in various degrees of mischief, interest and excitement as they went off to get to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate Adrien and neither do the QM but they seem him as childish and naive while I think he's ~~an idiot~~ **hopelessly** dense and **very** innocent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of MDC

"Ugh! He's so annoying!" Marinette grumbled to Alya as they walked through the park. School had just let out and the two girls were just heading home. 

The day had started out well for the two new best friends. Alya came to school and told Marinette that she had started the Ladyblog, dedicated to the new heroes of Paris. Specifically, the hero that had just debuted in their city, Ladybug. 

Marinette was surprised that her friend thought so highly about her superhero persona but was happy that she could help people, though it did make her nervous about the idea of failure. Tikki had nudged her slightly at that time showing her own little form of support. 

Last night, the core members of the QM made a public statement that there was a villain that fed off peoples negative emotions. With that said, the QM would be doing everything they can to take him down. 

Ladybug was a new recruit.

Also, Ivan and Mylene are now dating. Lady Friesian and Marquess Macaque had kidnapped them both last night and had them talk to each other. Though it seems like Macaque did most of the talking for both sides. It somehow worked out.

Most of the students are now still surrounding them and bombarding them with questions. Well...they did get superheroes to get them together. 

Unfortunately for them, a new boy came to school today. 

Adrien Agreste. 

Son of Gabriel Agreste. 

Teen model. 

Also, Chloe's buddy. 

In other words, a potential bully. 

Actually, with how he had put gum in Marinette's seat earlier in the day, he probably is. 

"Chill girl, it's not worth it. He may have a good boy image but that's probably only for his career," Alya said shrugging.

"I was such a fan of the Agreste's too."

Marinette's shoulders slumped slightly. Other than the matter about Adrien, the rest of the school day had gone smoothly for Marinette, though it did irk her that her childhood friend Nino was getting all close with a bully. Though Nino did try to convince Marinette and Alya that Adrien wasn't a bad person, they weren't buying it. 

One great thing that happened today was that Chloe made Mme Mendeleieve angry because she was constantly talking and flirting with Adrien. That got her forced to switch seats. In the end, Marinette and Alya sat behind Adrien and Nino while Chloe and Sabrina sat on the front seat on the other row. Though, that does mean that they're sitting close to Adrien.

"Anyways, girl, you are going to help me with the Ladyblog, right? With you designing the backgrounds and stuff, mine will actually stand out," Alya asked Marinette pleadingly. 

"Yes, Alya, I'll help," Marinette smiled, "Just as soon as I find my sketchbook," she added. 

Another downside to the day was that she realized early in the day that her sketchbook wasn't in her bag. She had brought her bag with her constantly so neither Chloe nor Adrien couldn't have taken it. It was a pretty old one, being half-filled with sketches and ideas. Marinette might have a full-blown panic attack if it wasn't at home. 

"Thanks, girl, you are awesome," Alya cheered as they arrived at the crossroads where they'd part. She hugged the petite girl, said her goodbyes and ran off home to make additional tweaks to her blog. 

Marinette walked back to her home wondering where she could have put her sketchbook. As she got closer to her home, she noticed that the bakery was strangely closed. They usually never close this early.

"You don't think something happened, do you Tikki?" Marinette opened her small bag and whispered.

"I'm not sure Marinette. But there must be a good reason that they'd close early. Hopefully something good, " Tikki replied optimistically.

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen right? " Marinette said a bit more cheerfully. 

She went through the side door and made her way to the living room upstairs when she heard laughter. When Marinette opened the door, she saw the three people she had helped the day before as well as a blond boy that looked eerily similar to Adrien and a cheerful lady sitting on various seats surrounding the living room table with her parents were talking. Her mother noticed her first. 

"Sweetheart, you're home! We were just talking about you," her mother smiled. All conversation started to die down and everyone turned to her. 

"Hi, mom, what's going on?" Marinette asked, confused. 

"Why don't you sit down first sweetie, we have a lot to talk about," her mother answered. Marinette sat down on an empty seat between her parents and the talk that would change Marinette's life (for the second time) started. 

.......................................................................

The blond woman had introduced herself as Amelie Graham de Vanily. As in the current head of the Vanily Group and a big name director. The kids with her were none other than the quantic kids. Marinette didn't even realise it until they introduced themselves. Of course, she knew who they were, but the possibility that they were the qk never crossed her mind. 

She honestly couldn't help it. For Fèlix and Claude, she had always paid more attention to actors clothing than their faces, so she didn't realize who they were. She never paid attention to the technical stuff so naturally, she wouldn't have recognized Allan. Allegra, on the other hand, was one of her favourite musicians. Allegra had done multiple collaborations with both Clara Nightingale and Jagged Stone so of course, that led to Marinette checking out her music. Allegra easily became her third favourite musician.

If the fact that these big famous names being in Marinette's home didn't make her nearly have a heart attack in surprise, the next topic of conversation certainly came close to giving her one. Apparently, they had found her sketchbook. Marinette was surprised that she had actually dropped it. She shivered at the thought that someone like Chloe could have picked it up. 

They had taken a look at her work and Amelie actually wanted her to design for her and the qk. That turned Marinette to a gaping stuttering mess. Her Marinette Dupain Cheng. They wanted her to design for them. This was quite possibly the opportunity of a lifetime. Naturally, she said yes. 

Her parents also supported this. It would be a great experience for Marinette. Of course, with conditions. Sabine and Tom were concerned about the possible problems of fame. Amelie offered to keep Marinette's identity a secret. They eventually agreed that Marinette would go by MDC until Marinette and her parents were ready.

One long contract explanation and a few signatures later, Marinette was officially part of the Vanily group as a designer. She was still more or less a casual worker so naturally, she could still design for fun or for friends. That very weekend, she'd go to the Vanily Mansion and start her work. 

"Well then Marinette, or rather MDC, we'll see you this weekend," Amelie waved goodbye at Marinette as she and the qk left. As soon as the door closed behind them, Marinette and her parents cheered in excitement and decided to have a small celebration together.

.......................................................................

"That went well," Allan commented as soon as everyone entered the car that came to pick them up. Sebastian, of course, being the driver. This time he came with a more normal car to avoid potential attention from fans. 

"I still can't believe you managed to snatch her sketchbook while she was on her way to school," Claude stated glaring at Fèlix.

"What? So I've been practising my magic tricks. What's wrong with that? " Fèlix asked innocently.

"The problem is that you stole a book of hers and stealing is a crime," Claude snapped. 

"It was a necessity," Fèlix defended casually. Claude turned away in a huff. Fèlix rolled his eyes. Claude really is the only one of them that still had a bit of moral conscience. The rest just mostly don't want to go to prison. Seems like too much of a hassle. So, they keep their more 'questionable activities' under wraps. 

"Still, the fact that you got her sketchbook, of all things, was quite lucky," Allegra said. The fact that Marinette was a designer was truly a stroke of luck. She was a pretty good designer too. A creative person of the miraculous of creation. Truly fitting. 

"Indeed, now you have a reason to continuously meet with her," Wayzz said, popping out from Allan's front pocket. The other kwamis came out and voiced their agreements. Plagg being the most excited of them all. 

The car then filled with excited chatter over their plans on the weekday and wonderings about the new ladybug. Allegra was excited that another girl was joining while the two actors were interested in the girl that barely seemed to recognise them. Allan was interested in her creativity while Amelie simply hoped that she wouldn't let them down. 

_Marinette Dupain Cheng, I do hope you don't disappoint_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love fanfics with Marinette secretly being a successful designer. Not sure whose idea it originally was but it certainly wasn't mine. 
> 
> Claude ships Mylene and Ivan. Since Marquess Macaque ships it, everyone is excited about Mylene and Ivan. Ivan may have turned into a monster but people are more interested in the fact that the QM got him together with his crush. 
> 
> Also, just to clarify, this chapter takes place when Stone Heart 2 was supposed to happen. Since Ladybug got a bit of directions from the QM, the akuma was purified and Stone Heart 2 never occurred. So, no rain, no umbrella scene and no Marinette falling in love with Adrien. She'll forgive him for the gum accident soon enough though.


	10. NOT AN UPDATE

Sorry to everyone who enjoyed this work of mine but I'm taking a temporary hiatus so that I can actually write the story. 

I have so many ideas that it's kinda all jumbled up and I don't wasn't to make the story too complex or on a whim.

There are so many elements that I want to add into the story but it would definitely make the story a mess so I'm going to filter through my ideas to see which one's to put in and then write it down.

Hopefully, I'll be able to have more constant updates when I return. For now, I'm going to practice by writing one-shots and try to make a proper story.

I'll be posting my first one-shot after this, I hope you'll read and review so that I know which areas I can improve on. 

Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Has this crazy idea at two in the morning and decided to just put it out there. First time actually writing a fanfic so this might potentially be horrible. Not sure how this'll go but we'll see.Hope you enjoy it though!


End file.
